shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amedot
Amedot is the non-binary ship between Amethyst and Peridot from the Steven Universe fandom. Canon Amethyst, along with the other Crystal Gems, were enemies with Peridot in the past. After the events in " ", both Peridot and Amethyst appear to be good friends now, as Amethyst is the Crystal Gem that Peridot enjoys impressing and hanging out with the most. In "Catch and Release," Peridot gets discovered by the crystal gems when she was un-poofed by Steven. She is seen running up the stairs, and Amethyst is sitting on Steven's bed, her legs crossed while she was pulling her whip suggestively. Too Far In the beginning of "Too Far," Peridot describes multiple objects in unconventional ways, amusing Amethyst greatly. She then deems Peridot "funny" and as a result she tries to impress Amethyst and make her laugh. In the same episode, Peridot accidentally starts the drill and she falls off it, sending it wildly spinning towards an unsuspecting Amethyst. Peridot tries to get up and shouts for Amethyst with genuine concern. This may be the first time Peridot put someone's well being before hers. The most glaring hint is that after this incident, Peridot accidentally mounts Amethyst after pushing her away from the drill. They stare at each other for some time before Peridot anxiously jumps up and claims it was an accident. Again in this episode, Peridot unknowingly offends Amethyst, causing the latter to stop giving her attention. Peridot is very confused about what she's feeling, so Steven explains that she feels guilty for hurting Amethyst's feelings. She is later seen apologizing to Amethyst through her voice recorder, thumbs nervously twitching as Amethyst listens. After having her apology accepted, she genuinely smiles and says she feels "big." Post-"Too Far" In " ," Amethyst blows up a Peridot shaped balloon and pops it in front of Peridot. In " ," Peridot seems offended that Amethyst brushed off her knowledge on how Gem's automatically adjust to gravity. In the same episode, Peridot compliments Amethyst by saying the Kindergarten near the cluster was not nearly as impressive as Amethyst's. In " ," Amethyst seems the most hurt about Peridot's betrayal, in such she revokes all her nicknames for her. In " ," Peridot blushes after Amethyst says "Pretty impressive in my opinion but it's hard to beat the original" after shapeshifting into Peridot's form. In the same episode, some people suspect that the Peridot's shipping chart was to resemble the gems. The green box resembling Peridot and the purple Amethyst have a squiggly line connecting each other. In " ," when Peridot feels bad for not being able to shapeshift, Amethyst is the one to make her feel better by talking to her. In " ," Peridot gets super excited to see Amethyst and ignores the fact that Steven is there. While they are at the barn, Peridot tries to impress Amethyst several times and admits to it. Peridot was overprotective over Amethyst at the end of this episode. Convincing her not to fight Jasper alone (or at least trying to), she knew she was going to get hurt some how, poofed or shattered In “Back to the Kindergarten” Amethyst makes whole-hearted attempts to make Peridot happy again after losing Lapis, her valuables, and especially the barn. When Peridot demonstrated her knowledge to Amethyst about the kindergarten, Amethyst compliments her, making Peridot blush and smile. To get Peridot out of the bathroom at the beginning of the episode, she slings Peridot on her shoulder and carries her out of the bathroom. While returning to the temple by train at the end of the episode, Amethyst puts a comforting hand on Peridot’s shoulder. Fanon Amedot is a well-received ship, though there is often competition between these shippers and Lapidot shippers, with Lapidot being the more popular ship according to multiple shipping surveys on various apps and fandoms. "Too Far" is often marked as the point at which the ship really became popular. The entire episode focused on the relationship between Peridot and Amethyst, and many people interpreted Peridot's shyness around Amethyst as having a crush on her. Trivia * Both Amethyst and Peridot are classified as defected; Amethyst incubating for too long and coming out short, and Peridot being an "Era 2 Peridot" who is unable to do most standard gem abilities. * In gem mineralogy, Peridots and Amethysts go well together. Rubies and Sapphires go well together as well. * Multiple professional critics such as the A.V. Club have noticed the chemistry between Amethyst and Peridot. * It is a non-binary ship, because both Amethyst and Peridot are genderless, but could also be seen as femslash as both characters are referred to as "she/her." * Amethysts voice actress, Michaela Dietz, has stated that she wished Amethysts would call Peridot "Peridontist." * Most of Peridot’s nicknames are from Amethyst and most of Amethyst’s nicknames are from Peridot. ** Amethyst’s Nicknames for Peridot: *** Peri *** Per *** Peridactyl *** P-dot *** Dot ** Peridot’s nicknames for Amethyst: *** Ames *** Big A *** Ridiculousthyst Fandom FAN FICTION : :Amethyst/Peridot tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR :Amedot posts on Tumblr Photos Too Far (Amedot)- SU.png Too Far 2 (Amedot)- SU.gif Too Far 3 (Amedot)- SU.png Too Far 4 (Amedot)- SU.jpeg Amedot dig.png Beta 094.png Videos Amedot Moments -Full HD- I do adore AMEDOT - S U P E R B A S S -Peridot x Amethyst- Navigation